


Dangerous

by lemonlush



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush
Summary: He wanted to be alpha.Wanted complete control.Wanted to dominate her.The thought only made her wetter.Birthday present for Dawnrider!WINNER: Best NSFW Feudal Connection, 3Q 2020
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. The rest is mine.

* * *

The sound of ripping fabric filled the air - echoing off of the trees around them and disturbing the silence. It pulled at her, drawing her through the fog as she attempted to focus on the world around her. It was dark out. That was obvious...as was the fact that there was a full moon. As was the fact that she was alone with Inuyasha - their camp and their friends some distance away.

What she couldn't understand was - what was going on?

Things were...fuzzy. Not quite blurry, but not sharp, either. It was almost as if she could see, but not. It reminded her of an ocular migraine. You could see the world around you, but nothing really made any sense, and it hurt to look at it.

Then, she decided she didn't care about that...not when she felt clawed hands pushing her (apparently) ripped open shirt down her shoulders before a pair of lips pulled her nipple into a fangy mouth.

Inuyasha…

What was he doing?

Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue passed over her nipple, his hand coming up to mold her other breast in his palm.

Oh...Oh my _god!_

This...What...What had come over him!

Not that she was complaining. Not really...Not when she had dreamed about this for years. _Fantasized_ about this very thing. She had always wondered what it would be like to have him touch her like this. To have him worship her breasts as he so clearly was now. He pulled away from her sensitive flesh, blowing hot air across her nipple and she felt it bead up under his ministrations. He gave it a long, slow lick from top to bottom, and she felt a mewl claw its way from her throat.

"Yes," she gasped, her breathy words eliciting a pleased growl from her partner.

"Good Bitch," he rumbled against her flesh, a fang circling her areola before drawing a line up the center.

That didn't sound like Inuyasha…

His voice was too rough...and his words...his words were wrong. Inuyasha would _never_ call her a bitch unless…

Ruby red eyes flicked up to meet her cerulean ones, and she knew in that moment that she was not dealing with her hanyou.

Oh no. He was gone for now.

She was dealing with his Youkai.

"More, Inuyasha...Please...I need more," she found herself pleading, uncertain why she had said that. It was clear he already had that in mind. She was standing before him, breasts bared to him, his lips and fangs and fingers caressing her…

He chuckled throatily, his fangs glinting in the moonlight before lips descended upon her, pulling her other nipple into his mouth. His teeth scraped against it, and her hips pushed back against the tree she was pinned to, trying to urge him to take more of her into his mouth. When he pulled away from her, however, it became clear that he wasn't going to let her have even a modicum of control in this.

She could feel a shiver of delight run down her spine at the thought.

Inuyasha was going to ravage her.

Oh my god.

The man of her dreams...the love of her life...he was going to take her. Right here. Right now...against this tree. She could feel heat pooling in her belly at the realization.

He slowly blazed a burning trail up her breasts to the crook of her neck, her skin slick with his saliva as his tongue swept across her flesh. She felt her hands move up his chest, fisting his robes to pull him closer as he nipped at her, pushing her further into the tree at her back. Kagome felt her fingers worm their way into his robs, somehow parting them and managing to push all the layers apart.

"Eager Bitch," he rumbled into her neck, giving her a firm, reprimanding nip. "Bitch behave."

"Bitch want cock," she shot back, her words pleasing him, and startling her. That didn't sound like her...she _never_ said things like that...What was wrong with her?

"Good bitch will get cock," he soothed, his gravelly voice sending shivers down her spine even as she wondered what was going on with her. "Bitch behave," he chastised with another nip before his eyes met hers. He wanted her to watch. Watch him shred the remainder of her shirt. She felt the scraps of useless fabric pried away from her body as he removed them, tossing them inconsequentially to the side, all while keeping her gaze. His message was clear.

He wanted to be alpha.

Wanted complete control.

Wanted to dominate her.

The thought only made her wetter.

"Good bitch," he purred thickly, stepping back to admire his work before deciding that she was still too dressed.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her pants, his elongated claws scraping against her hips in the most delicious way. She had to stop herself from actively shivering in delight at the sensation...But she didn't stop herself from moaning when he continued his mission. The sound of fabric ripping echoed off of the trees once more as he drew his claws through the ties. She felt the fabric losen and go limp around her hips, the slightest push of his fingers encouraging the fabric to pool around her feet.

He smirked.

Watched her skin pebble even though she wasn't cold. The night was hot. Not sticky, but hot...but the way he drew his eyes up her body...It made her skin tingle and tighten in excitement. He liked what he saw...and she wanted him to do more than just _look_.

She felt her hands leave her sides to remove his shirts, and this time he didn't fight her. He was too captivated by the sway of her breasts and the shape of her now bared sex. She could have done anything to him and he wouldn't have noticed, she mused. The heavy fabric fell to the floor, his hakama now sitting low on his hips.

It was almost as if his erection was the only thing helping to keep it in place, and the hot thrumming in her veins intensified at that thought. She wanted to see it. Feel it. Taste it.

She tried to reach out to him to at least pull him into her arms, but they stayed planted firmly at her sides. That was...Unusual, but she didn't dwell on it. Not when his lips and tongue and fingers were all over her body all at once.

His breath was hot against her slick skin, making her lean her head back and moan as he once again worked across her breasts. His palm absently ran up and down the other, her hard nipple scraping against his flesh as he slowly committed every dip and swell to memory.

His fangs scraped against her hardened peak once more, and this time she cried out when he nipped it. A sharp jolt pulsed through her core in response, and he chuckled at her reaction.

"Bitch smells good," he informed her smugly. "Bitch likes."

"Bitch wants more," she replied. "Fuck your bitch."

This wasn't...Why…?

She stopped thinking as his fingers left the breast he was palming, and instead slowly ghosted a path southward. He skimmed her skin...his touch so light and surprisingly gently...it almost tickled. It would have if she wasn't already burning, her core quivering, desperate for even the smallest moresale of attention. The briefest rub of a knuckle...

Something. Anything.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's fingers tease the curls covering her sex, his claws brushing through them as if he were admiring their texture. The feel of them passing over his fingers...It was loving. Endearing. Fucking teasing and she needed him to do more.

She whimpered her displeasure, but he only chuckled in response.

"Bitch needs patience," he replied, his tongue kissing his teeth as he chastised her. "Soon, bitch," he reassured, his fingers reaching for her lips. She felt one on each as his claws lightly scraped up and down them, continuing to tease her and she wanted to scream.

Wanted to kiss him.

She tried to wrap her hands around his neck, but she found them elsewhere instead - toying with the ties of his hakama as she tried to undo it. That wasn't right...Well...yes. She wanted him out of his pants, sure, but she wanted to kiss him…

What was going on with her?

"Fuck your bitch," she repeated, and he began to emit a low rumbling from his chest in response.

"Soon," he repeated horsley, dropping to his knees and spreading hers apart. "Not ready," he cooed before his face disappeared between her thighs and she cried out violently. He nipped at her lips before running his tongue up and down them. A pleased moan escaped his throat, and she found her hands on his shoulders as she tried to keep her eyes open and watch him. There wasn't much to watch however. All of the action was happening outside of her line of vision...so she resigned herself to just feeling.

He tongue probed her opening, slipping inside and swirling around her. It felt good. Weird. So, very, very pleasurable.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, her hands clenching around his shoulders. She could feel her nails digging into his skin, and if he were human, she knew she would be bruising him...maybe even breaking his skin and drawing his blood. He wasn't, however, and the pain she was sure she was inflicting on him only seemed to spur him on.

His treatment of her core only intensified. Became rougher.

She felt his lips and tongue attack her clit with a viger she had never known was possible. She was trembling, his name spilling from her lips in cracked, broken syllables. Kagome felt his fang tease her sensitive nub, and she screamed. Not from pain...or at least she didn't think it was pain. It was a pleasure that was so intense it was almost borderline pain.

She needed him to do it again. Found herself begging him to do it again.

He obeyed, and her thighs trembled around his head.

"More," she begged again, but this time he chose to ignore her in favor of simply suckling at her overly sensitive skin. A knuckle pushed into her and her knees gave out in response. It was too much. It was all too much. She needed more and less and she was dying and living and everything was burning and she needed... _Fuck!_ What did she need?

Him.

She needed him.

Inuyasha wasn't going to let her have him yet though. She could tell from his rough chuckle...and even the vibrations of that was making her skin tingle and crave more of his attention.

She felt her reaching down over his back, dragging her nails roughly up it as if to encourage him to hurry up, but she didn't remember wanting to do that.

She didn't remember wanting to do most of the things she was doing. She wanted to take his ears between her fingers and rub them. Wanted to push him to the ground and ride his face like a stallion. Wanted to grind herself into his mouth until she was screaming his name as her orgasm swept through her body.

She wasn't doing that though. She tried to move her hands to at least touch his ears the way she had always longed to, but she couldn't move her hands. Why? Why couldn't she move? What was wrong?! Something was keeping her in place and she wanted to cry in frustration and slight fear...Both at the realization that she apparently couldn't move the way she wanted to, and because the asshole between her legs was determined to tease her until she lost her ever loving mind.

" _So you're finally catching on…"_ a voice whispered in her mind, and her eyes widened in surprise. _"Just relax dear...stop fighting me and you will enjoy yourself."_

" _Who are you?"_ She found herself thinking back, crying out as Inuyasha's knuckle slid further inside her.

" _That is not something you need to fret over,"_ the voice cackled. _"Let's just say...I have a friend who would find it beneficial if you lost your spiritual powers."_

A friend? Who didn't want her to have spiritual powers?

" _Naraku!"_

" _My! You are a smart one!"_ the voice mused as Inuyasha scraped his teeth along her clit. _"Liked that one, did you? Don't worry...I'm going to make sure you have more before the night is over. Your little puppy is going to take you so many ways you won't be able to walk straight...and when he realizes what he's done to his precious, beautiful little miko...The devastation..."_ the voice howled in delight, and it occurred to Kagome for the first time that she really _didn't_ know how they ended up in this situation.

This _wasn't_ Inuyasha doing this to her...Not mentally right now, at least...And even though she was enjoying it...even though she still wanted this with all of her heart...she was taking advantage of him. She had to do something to put an end to this! The witch was right - Inuyasha was going to be devastated. He didn't want this.

" _Oh, but there's nothing you can do!"_ the voice whispered in her head. _"My powers over you will fade in time...but by then, the damage will be too great. You'd do better to just lay there and accept this, Kagome."_

" _Never,"_ she snarled, turning her attentions inward, or trying to...but she was failing miserably. It was hard to do when Inuyasha was continuing to pleasure her, and she was close to finding that release she had been desperately seeking up until a few moments ago.

She felt so weak from his attentions...so ready to just let go…

"Please, Inuyasha," she found herself saying, and he suckled her that much harder, thrust his hand into her that much faster...felt her own hands move up to her breasts to toy with her nipples.

She didn't stand a chance against her orgasm, and she was sure her scream was so loud his ears were ringing. She slumped forward, trying to catch her breath. This wasn't helping her fight against the witch in control of her body...it was hard to concentrate when she had a delicious hanyou on her hands trying to pleasure her within an inch of her life.

Not that she was complaining.

Not exactly at least.

She wished this were happening under different circumstances. It wasn't that she didn't want Inuyasha to be pushing her down onto her hands and knees over his haori...Or watch him tug off his hakama and fundoshi...my _god_ how was that thing going to fit into her?!

What she wanted, was for the circumstances to be different. She wanted to look into those red eyes as he slid into her...wanted to hold him to her body as he thrust into hers again and again until he spilled his seed inside her. She wasn't going to have that though because she wasn't making any headway with this _jerk_ who had _taken over her body._

Kagome internally gasped as she felt Inuyasha cover her body with his - the tip of his erection prodding at her slick folds.

"Yes Inuyasha...take me," she purred, and she felt almost sickened knowing that it wasn't really her goading him on now. She did want him to take her...but…

She gasped in pain as Inuyasha thrust completely into her, not yet expecting the intrusion to happen at that exact moment. And yet...despite the pain and the soreness of her muscles adjusting to his thick girth, she felt whole.

It was delicious.

Kagome felt herself take deep, shuddering breaths as she slowly adjusted to the feeling of Inuyasha inside her...tried to focus on the fact that the man she loved with all of her heart, was making love to her as he only knew how. It was all instinctual, taking her from behind. It had to be...he was in his demon form right now. He was operating primarily on instinct and this had to feel natural to him.

Even now, however...even in this state, he was looking after her and trying to take her needs into consideration. She felt a hand come up to gently fondle her breasts, teasing her nipples into hard peaks before slowly ghosting a path down her abdomen to her core. She gasped as a knuckle began rubbing at her clit, waves of pleasure slowly numbing the pain she felt until she was puddy in his hands.

"Please Inuyasha...Fuck me...fuck your Bitch."

He growled deeply in the back of his throat before covering her body with his, draping his chest over her back. She felt his lips on her neck, kissing her at the junction where it met her shoulder, and laving her skin with his tongue. It felt so good...and even better when she felt his hips hesitantly begin to move.

Even now...she could feel in his movements how gentle he was being with her. How afraid of hurting her he was. Even now...she could tell that he was making love to her, as best as his youkai half could.

She gasped as he carefully slid in and out of her, trying to not push her too far too soon, and she wanted so badly to hold him and whisper her love to him...She hated the bastard who was keeping _her_ voice silent.

Inuyasha's thrusts began to slowly increase, a fire building between them.

"Bitch feels good," he groaned. "Bitch like?"

"Bitch like," she replied, gasping as his hips slammed against her body.

"My Bitch," he purred, nipping her neck. "My Bitch take all my cock."

Why was that so hot?

She didn't have time to think about it.

She felt him lift himself off of her back and grab her hips, his claws digging into her skin as he began to pull them towards him as he increased his pace. Her could feel the tips of his claws prick her skin, and her fingers dug into his haori as she bit her lip. She felt so hot...her whole body was on fire as he thrust into her again and again, animalistic sounds of need and desire pouring from his lips as he took his pleasure.

His hot, calloused hand moved to the nape of her neck, holding her in place as he drove into her for a moment before he decided that he didn't like that. Or at least, that's what she assumed, his claws scraping her skin as he racked them down her spine, eliciting a mewl from her in response. It felt so good to be treated so roughly. To feel him grab her hair and yank it back...to hear their flesh slapping together in the darkness as he drove into her.

"Touch your Bitch, Inuyasha," she found herself pleading, and suddenly, he completely changed their position as he heeded her request. He sat back, lifting her onto his lap, and commanded her to ride him as he explored her body. His voice was like gravel, and it only excited her further as he nipped and kissed her neck, her legs and thighs now working to drive herself onto his cock again and again. She felt his fingers explore her nipples, toy with her clit, and he found herself struggling to hold on.

"Gonna pup bitch," she thought she heard him mutter, his words coming out in hot puffs as he thrust into her.

What...What did _that_ mean?

It was then that she realized that they hadn't taken any precautions against pregnancy...and the thought _thrilled_ her. Inuyasha intended to give her a child, and she...she wanted him to. She wanted his child.

"Pup your bitch," she encouraged, not sure if it was her saying it or the jerk, but she agreed with the sentiment either way. "Pump your bitch full of your seed."

"Yes," he agreed. "Bitch take all my seed. Bitch gonna grow round with pup."

She moaned, needing more.

"Give it to me," she begged. "Give me your pup."

"Bitch gonna get it. Gonna pup bitch."

God...She wanted him too...she wanted it so badly. His child in her belly...his child at her breast...His child in her arms…

She needed him to release in her, and she needed him to keep going. It was so good. Her body was so hot...and she was so angry at herself for being unable to focus on getting rid of the witch controlling her.

Yet.

Maybe there was a reason for that?

She _had_ wanted this for years. She _had_ longed to be intimate with Inuyasha...maybe...maybe she should be thanking the witch. She knew that this was just a ploy to destroy her powers, but really...Naraku was an idiot if he thought that intimacy with the love of her life would do anything but strengthen her abilities.

The only thing it would destroy was...was Inuyasha.

She was terrified he _would_ be devastated when he returned to his half demon self...but...maybe she could help with that too.

Maybe all of this was the giant push she had always needed to finally move past all the drama of their youth and take pleasure in each other as the adults they had become. To express love to each other on the deepest level.

She found herself reaching behind him to take an ear by the base and gently rub it...and her eyes widened in realization that _she_ was the one doing it now. Not the jerk who had taken over her body.

Her.

Kagome.

She wanted to encourage him to take her on her back, but he had moved her back onto her knees, and she didn't think she could do much of anything at this point. She was too far gone, lost in the pleasure of his body.

"Pup me...pup me Inuyasha," she begged, words coming out in tight gasps as he continued to fuck her, until she was on the edge.

She was panting, struggling to hold onto reality as the coil within her wound tighter and tighter until finally, with another nip to her neck and a pinch to her clit between his knuckles, her world exploded. She vaguely recalled hearing his roar as he spilled himself inside her, falling onto her back as his sack emptied, his orgasm racking through his own body. Kagome felt his hands wrap around her middle, pulling her down onto her side as he spooned her from behind, keeping her firmly within his arms.

She felt exhausted...her body completely boneless as he nuzzled the back of her neck, his fangs drawing up and down her ivory column.

"Inuyasha," she sighed, her vision finally slowly clearing as she leaned back into him. His lips pressed a hot kiss in the crook of her neck, and she tilted her head to the side, her eyes drifting shut.

No...that was bad! She needed to stay awake so that when he came back to himself, they could talk. She didn't know how he would react...or how any of this had started...she needed him to know that she didn't regret it.

The act of sex with him, at least. She still wished that she could have held him of her own volition...touched him in ways that she desired too…

She wished that she had been behind the wheel in the car on the way to Disneyland, not just in the passenger seat and dragged to splash mountain. She wanted to decide she wanted to go to splash mountain before riding the teacups...but despite being a passenger, she definitely didn't regret the trip to the theme park.

Kagome internally groaned at her analogy, and rolled over in Inuyasha's arms, cupping his cheek so she could watch his eyes fade from ruby red to golden amber. It didn't seem that his demon was ready to surrender control just yet though, and she found herself being consumed by lazy, warm kisses.

"Inuyasha," she sighed against his lips, and he moaned back in reply as her hands began gently rubbing the base of his ears.

This was what she had been wanting.

This sweet, tender passionate-

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped her head back to take in stunned, horror filled golden eyes, and she crashed her lips into his before he could over react. It was instinctual - an attempt to buy more time. His demon had kept her so occupied with those sweet, loving touches and kisses that she hadn't even had a chance to think about how to make him believe that this was ok.

It seemed to be the right move though, amazingly. She felt him moan into the kiss, his fangs scraping along her bottom lip as he began rekindling the passion in her. She was starting to feel the heat in her abdomen flair up again, her core beginning to ache for the feeling of him inside her.

When she parted from him with a loud, wet smack, she grabbed his face between her hands and forced him to look her in the eye as she breathed, "I love you."

She heard his breath hitch in his throat, completely shocked.

"I do," she continued. "I love you. And I...I know that this wasn't planned, but I don't regret doing this with you, Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…" he breathed, his eyes nervous. "I...I don't either...but...I couldn't protect you from that witch...I'm so sorry, Kagome…"

He knew? Given the way his face screwed up in pain…

"Inuyasha?" she encouraged, and she watched his eyes squeeze shut as he swallowed, gathering his thoughts.

"You came to me...and it was clear you weren't yourself. You weren't acting like you...and you…" she watched him swallow again, his eyes still shut as if it were easier to say the words aloud. "You took my hand, and placed it on your breast and begged me to take you...and I wasn't strong enough to resist. Between the full moon and your scent-"

"-My scent?"

"You're fertile," he nodded, his ears lowering in shame. "I couldn't fight him off, even when I begged you to run away, I couldn't stop him from coming out and...And…"

Kagome crashed her lips to his, surprising him and stopping him from spiraling. She didn't care how it had happened, and she needed him to know that. She loved him. She needed him like air...and now, she wasn't planning on letting him go.

When she told him this, he only breathed her name, capturing her lips in another passionate kiss, whispering against her skin how he never wanted to let her go. How he wanted her with him always...how he _loved_ her. Needed her. Craved her…Never wanted to be without her...

That's when she rolled him onto his back, and he went willingly, allowing her to press kisses all over his face before dipping down to claim his lips. This time...it was slow, passionate. Filled with the love she felt for him, and her desire to do this again, the way _she_ wanted to. She wanted to be in control this time...use her hands to touch him. Bring him pleasure. Bring _her_ pleasure…

"Kagome," he moaned against her lips when her fingers worked their way through his hair to the base of his ears, gently exploring them as she had desired before. She delighted in the feeling of the soft, white, stubbly fur against her finger tips. She delighted in the way his breath caught in his throat. The way his hands held her tighter, exploring the exposed skin of her back, and drifting lower to cup her buttocks. She mewled against his lips as he massaged her flesh, and it seemed to goad him on - encouraging to touch more of her.

Kagome gasped when he turned them over, the tip of his hardening length brushing against her as he kneeled above her.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, reaching between them to grasp his cock and give it a firm tug. His responding gasp made her do it again, and again, and she felt herself swell with pride that she could please him.

She found it hard to continue on her task when his attention strayed to her breasts, however. It had felt so good before when he had worshiped them, but this time...This time it was different. Maybe because they had already had sex. Maybe because they were both in complete control. Maybe because he had already filled her with his seed…

Whatever the reason, she loved it and found herself begging him for more - something he was all too willing to do.

Inuyasha moved down her body, pressing hot, wet kisses to her skin as he went, leaving her body tingling in the moonlight as he inched closer to his prize.

"I want to taste you, Kagome," he murmured, nipping her thigh, and she found herself spreading them further apart to he could better settle himself between them

"Do it," she encouraged, her head rolling back and a gasp spilling out between her lips as his tongue delved between her folds. He was gentler this time, but no less eager as he drank from her, determined to memorize every inch of her core. He suckled at her clit, making her toes curl and her fingers claw at his scalp as she drove her hips into his mouth.

"Inuyasha," she mewled, and her pleasure only spurred him on further as he incorporated his fingers, pumping them in and out of her as he toyed with her clit, running his fangs and tongue over the hyper sensitive flesh until she screamed his name, flooding his mouth with her juices.

She laid there, spread out in his haori, and completely sated, as he crouched back onto the balls of his feet, stroking his cock as she panted.

"Kagome?" he gently pressed, as if he were embarrassed to ask her to allow him inside her again.

"Inuyasha," she soothed, reaching for him and pulling him down to her. "I want you…"

"I want you too," he whispered brokenly, stroking the side of her face with slick fingers. "But...I want so much more than just this...Will you be my mate?"

She didn't even need to think about it.

"Only if you'll be mine."

His lips crashed against hers as he wordlessly expressed his love for her. It was everything she wanted. To know he loved her...wanted her...needed her like she needed him. It made the feeling of him pressing his cock between her folds, slowly sliding back into her that much more delicious.

This.

This right here.

This is what home felt like.

"Kagome," he choked out as he began to move within her, his head dropping to her shoulder where he suckeled at her pulse point. "I-I'm gonna b-bite you here to make you mine," he explained his voice trembling in pleasure. "You're gonna be b-bound to me for the r-rest of our lives…"

"Just the way I want it," she murmured, and it was with that encouragement that he pulled back to steal another passionate kiss from her, his hips working that much harder and faster, winding the coil within her tighter with each thrust.

"Inuyasha," she moaned, as his lips found her breasts, his teeth scraped against her hardened tips, sending more waves of heat straight to her core. When he moved away from them, she found herself pulling him down for another kiss, her legs wrapping around his waist, changing the angle. She told him how good this felt, and he moaned in agreement, changing his pace to it was sinfully slow. He wanted to savor this...and so did she. At least...until he picked up his pace again and her fingers raked down his back, making him gasp.

Inuyasha pulled back to look into her eyes, and she reached up to cup his cheek, encouraging him to not take his eyes away from hers. This was how it was meant to be.

This...this was perfection...and it was with that thought that she found herself letting go, and his mouth latched onto the crook of her neck, his fangs sinking deep into her flesh. She could feel their auras swirl around them greeting each other in a warm, loving hello as they combined and became one.

It was surreal.

It was everything.

It was completion.

He roared his release as it happened, his seed spilling inside her for a second time that night, and she felt tears of happiness slip down her cheeks. This was perfect.

Inuyasha pressed his forehead to hers, his hot breath fanning over her skin with every trembling, panting breath. His bangs clung to his forehead, dampened with sweat.

This was happiness.

"I love you Kagome…"

"I love you too...forever and always."

* * *

A/N:

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY DAWN I LOVE YOU BOO!


End file.
